narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Asura Ōtsutsuki
|Zdjęcie=Asura.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=大筒木アシュラ |Rōmaji=Ōtsutsuki Ashura |Japoński=Ōki Sugiyama, Momoko Ōhara~Dziecko |Gatunek=Hybryda Człowiek/Niebiańska Istota |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=8 Czerwca |Status=Nie żyje |Klasyfikacja=Mędrzec, Sensor |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Drewna~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang, |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Drewna~Tylko Anime, |Przynależność=Kraj Przodków~Tylko Anime |Klan=Klan Ōtsutsuki |Rodzice=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki |Rodzina=Kanna~Żona |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=462 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=203 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} był młodszym synem Hagoromo Ōtsutsukiego. Choć dla licznych nie był to jasny wybór, został następcą nauk swojego ojca w wyniku czego, toczył zaciekłą wojnę ze swoim starszym bratem Indrą. Asura jest również uważany za protoplastę klanów Senju oraz Uzumaki. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Asura i Indra wraz z ich ojcem. Jako dziecko, Asura żył w cieniu jego genialnego brata Indry nie mając naturalnego talentu. Chociaż nieustannie starał się poprawić, Asura dojrzał emocjonalnie gdy zdobył wielu przyjaciół i sojuszników, aż w końcu co jego własne talenty rozkwitły i wreszcie dogonił swojego starszego brata. Na łożu śmierci, Hagoromo wybrał Asure by ten prowadził jego marzenia o pokoju w świecie ninja. Indra wierząc, że to on powinien zostać wybrany, walczył z bratem by odebrać to na co czuł zasłużył. Potomkowie starszego brata, znani jako klan Uchiha, kontynuowali walkę z potomkami młodszego brata, którzy znani są jako klan Senju.Naruto rozdział 462, strony 12-13 Osobowość thumb|180px|Asura wspierany przez przyjaciół i popleczników. Asura wierzył, że miłość jest ostatecznym kluczem do pokoju i bardzo kochał swojego ojca. Choć był synem słynnego Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Asura urodził się praktycznie bez talentu, ale z tego powodu, nauczył się wartości polegania na innych i współpracy. Dzięki ciężkiej pracy i determinacji, był w stanie obudzić swoją moc. Nigdy nie tracąc z oczu wartości ludzi, to on w końcu stał się następcą Ninshū swojego ojca, gdyż Hagoromo chciał by świat przyjął ten sposób myślenia. Wygląd Ashura miał krótkie, brązowe, spiczaste włosy z lokami po obu stronach twarzy owiniętymi bandażami. Nosił również coś podobnego do ochraniacza na czoło, lecz bez symbolu. Nosił jasno kolorowe kimono przyozdobione magatamami wokół kołnierza. Kimono spięte było ciemnym pasem. Pod tym wszystkim nosił czarny strój obejmujący całe ciało. Umiejętności Jako dziecko, Asura uznano za nieumiejętnego w przeciwieństwie do jego starszego brata, geniusza Indry. Z biegiem lat, dzięki ciężkiej pracy i poświęceniu, a także wsparciu ze strony przyjaciół, Asura obudził odziedziczoną moc ciała, siły życiowej i energii fizycznej ojca oraz ostatecznie uzyskał moc równą jego bratu. Stał się także zdolnym przywódcą, uzyskując niezliczonych wiernych zwolenników. Spowodowało to, że jego ojciec uznał go następcą ninshū. Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek thumb|180px|left|Postać bitewna Asury. Po tym jak ojciec powierzył mu swoje moce, Asura był w stanie używać Techniki Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Dzięki niej mógł wzmocnić swoje umiejętności poprzez senjutsu. Zyskał też umiejętność lotu i lewitacji. Używając Czakry Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek zyskał dostęp do Trybu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Podczas walki, Asura tworzył wokół siebie trójgłową, sześciu-ręczną postać z czakry zdolną do walki z Kompletnym Ciałem — Susanoo.Naruto rozdział 670, strona 19 Kule Szukające Prawdy Asura miał możliwość manifestacji co najmniej pięciu dużych Kul Szukających Prawdy, które niemal są dwa razy większe od niego. W walce mógł używać ich w połączeniu z swoją postacią bitewną. Bukijutsu Dzierżył również shakujō i miecz na różne okazje. Dziedzictwo thumb|left|180px|Naruto jako spadkobierca czakry Asury Według Hagoromo, czakra Asury pozostała nawet gdy jego ciało zostało zniszczone i odradzała się na przestrzeni dziejów w różnych osobach, które odziedziczyły jego wolę. Najwcześniejszą znaną osobą w której odrodziła się jego Czakra jest Hashirama Senju. Aktualnie jego czakra odrodziła się w Naruto. Ideały Asury pozwoliły jego ojcu uświadomić sobie nowe możliwości dla świata, i dzięki temu użył Banbutsu Sōzō by podzielić Shinju na dziewięć ogoniastych bestii, dał im imiona, w nadziei, że gdy nadejdzie czas zjednoczą się jako jeden byt, ale nie ten którym pierwotnie były, i że ktoś pojawi się w tym czasie, aby pokazać im, czym jest prawdziwa moc. Bestie zaczęły sądzić wieki później, że tą osobą jest Naruto. Według Czarnego Zetsu, reinkarnacje Asury i Indry są prawie zawsze w konflikcie ze sobą i rzadko współpracują ze sobą. Naruto i Sasuke to jeden z wyjątków, zakładając że przez wieki istniały również inne wyjątki. Ciekawostki *Rywalizacja Indry i Asury oraz ich potomków (Uchiha i Senju) wywodzi się z religii buddyjskich i hinduistycznych, gdzie bogowie, prowadzeni przez Indre, ciągle walczą z Asurami. *Asura wierzył, że miłość jest kluczem do pokoju, więc możliwe jest, że "Wola Ognia" Hashiramy Senju powstała z jego przekonań. *Podobnie jak jego ojciec, Asura dzierżył shakujō w walce. Jego wybór broni może symbolizować jego pragnienie miłości i pokoju, podczas gdy wybór jego brata może symbolizować jego żądzę władzy. Źródła en:Asura Ōtsutsuki Kategoria:Klan Ōtsutsuki